1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 1-aryloxy-3-alkylamino-2-propanol nitrate esters of general formula I ##STR2## to the enantiomers and diastereoisomers and the therapeutically acceptable organic and inorganic acids salts thereof; where
R.sub.1 is a chain of general formula II EQU --(CH.sub.2).sub.m --Z--R.sub.2 (II) PA1 where: m is 1 or 2; Z is an --O-- ether, --CONH amide or --COO-- ester function; and R.sub.2 is a C.sub.2-3 straight or branched chain alkyl having at least one nitroxy group as substituent; and PA1 Ar is a benzene ring when Z is the ether or ester function, and a naphthalene ring when Z is the amide function. PA1 1-isopropylamino-3- 4-(2-nitroxy)ethoxymethyl!phenoxy-2-propanol, PA1 1-isopropylamino-3- 4-(3-nitroxy)propoxymethyl!phenoxy-2propanol, PA1 1-isopropylamino-3- 4-(2,3-dinitroxy)propoxymethyl!phenoxy-2-propanol, PA1 1-(2-hydroxy-3-isopropylamino)propoxy-N-(2-nitroxyethyl)-2naphthalene acetamide, PA1 2-(2-hydroxy-3-isopropylamino)propoxy-N-(2-nitroxyethyl)-1-naphthalene acetamide, PA1 2-nitroxyethyl 4- (2-hydroxy-3-isopropylamino)propoxy!phenyl acetate. PA1 1-isopropylamino-3- 4-(2-nitroxy)ethoxymethyl!phenoxy-2-propanol, PA1 1-isopropylamino-3- 4-(3-nitroxy)propoxymethyl!phenoxy-2-propanol, PA1 1-isopropylamino-3- 4-(2,3-dinitroxy)propoxymethyl!phenoxy2-propanol, PA1 1-(2-hydroxy-3-isopropylamino)propoxy-N-(2-nitroxyethyl)-2-naphthalene acetamide, PA1 2-(2-hydroxy-3-isopropylamino)propoxy-N-(2-nitroxyethyl)-1-naphthalene acetamide, PA1 2-nitroxyethyl 4- (2-hydroxy-3-isopropylamino)propoxy!phenyl acetate.